1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated package structure having a solar cell and a thermoelectric element and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the consciousness of environmental protection gradually raises, how to reduce environmental pollution has become one of the major issues the world is facing today. The semiconductor industry also dedicates itself to researching and developing electronic elements conducive to environmental protection. Thermoelectric elements and solar cells are two primary products to which much research and development has been directed.
The theoretical basis for thermoelectric elements, i.e., thermoelectric coolers or thermoelectric generators, was discovered long ago by scientists in the early 19th century. The Seebeck effect enunciated by German scientist Thomas Johann Seebeck in 1821 lays the foundation for subsequent research and development of thermoelectric generators. Before long, in 1834 French watchmaker Jean Charles Athanase Peltier enunciated the Peltier effect, which serves as the foundation for subsequent research and development of thermoelectric coolers. However, thermoelectric elements did not appear in the market until 1960 as the semiconductor industry gradually developed.
The operating principles of thermoelectric elements are briefly described as follows. When a direct current passes through a thermoelectric element, one end of the thermoelectric element generates heat and the other end absorbs heat. The end generating heat is called a “hot end”, and the end absorbing heat is called a “cold end.” The advantages of thermoelectric elements are small volume, no noise, no environmental pollution (because thermoelectric elements do not use any refrigerant), long lifespan and no directional limitation (because thermoelectric elements may be disposed upside down or on the sides). Moreover, thermoelectric elements are usually applied in the cooling of central processing units (CPUs) in computers, dehumidifiers or mini refrigerators.
The method of generating electric power by means of solar energy is different from conventional power-generating methods. The conventional power-generating methods, such as fossil fuel power generation or nuclear power generation, would pollute the environment and consume the limited resources on the earth. In order to avoid environmental pollution and natural disasters resulted from global warming, there is a growing demand for renewable energy sources from humankind. Solar energy has advantages as being safe, clean and pollution-free, and its source of supply is inexhaustible and never deficient. Therefore, application of solar energy has become an excellent alternative most valued nowadays.
In light of the above-mentioned, adopting solar cells as a power source for driving thermoelectric elements will be worth researching.